Warm Me Up
by prospectkiss
Summary: After Edgeworth gets caught in the rain, Phoenix warms him up in more ways than one.


If Edgeworth had believed in God, or spirits, or any other supernatural entity with control over the world or at least over the weather, he would have sworn they had it out for him today. Instead, he blamed his misfortune on a case of astoundingly bad luck.

Tired, surrounded by coughing and sniffling riders, and standing in a shallow puddle of water as his clothing dripped onto the scuffed aisle, he clung to the railing above his head and silently urged the wretched bus to just _go faster_, speed limits be damned. The sooner this miserable excuse for public transportation arrived at his stop, the faster he could bury himself beneath his covers and forget this day ever happened.

He mentally ticked off all that had occurred to put him in his current position.

_Judge cut trial short to order additional investigation_. On top of throwing off his day's schedule, this move necessitated an unexpected trip to the crime scene, where a new suspect was caught red-handed tampering with evidence, heralding more litigation paperwork.

_New suspect at crime scene drove into car_. In his attempt to escape custody he had plowed into Edgeworth's car, rendering another vehicle totaled.

_Umbrella and jacket lost in wreck_. Perhaps "torn to shreds between pieces of chrome" would be a more apt description.

_First replacement umbrella…_ He found it hard to be angry about the first one: Ms. Skye had certainly seemed appreciative, and had left him a bag of ridiculous candies in gratitude for "saving her from the downpour."

_Second replacement umbrella rendered useless_. Gumshoe, sent to purchase another replacement, had brought him a flimsy pink contraption that had turned inside-out at the first gust of wind.

_Suit soaked_. In spite of leaving his office well before the rain was predicted to fall, he was caught in the middle of the rainstorm; he wondered if he could prosecute weather reporters as illegal practitioners of fortune telling.

_Held up in rush-hour traffic_. The Los Angeles public buses could not navigate the streets the way _he_ could, and he felt a pang of longing for his lost sports car.

_Standing around in wet clothes near sick people_. It'd be a wonder if he _didn't_ end up with pneumonia after this adventure.

Finally, _finally_, the bus lurched to a halt at the stop nearest his home. He maneuvered his way through the crowd at the exit, catching a face-full of exhaust as the bus trundled away. Of course the rain had not let up, and he was drenched yet again as he ran the last few blocks to his apartment.

His fingers fumbled with his keys at the door – he could hardly get in fast enough. Resisting the urge to simply kick the door open, he managed to unlock it and was momentarily blinded by the bright lights inside.

_I'm certain I turned out the lights out when I left this morning. That must mean…_

Around the corner, the smiling face of Phoenix Wright popped out of his kitchen. "Hey, welcome home Edge…" The words trailed off as he stared at the prosecutor, sodden and miserable.

Edgeworth made a grunting noise in response, setting down his keys and waterlogged briefcase on the foyer table. He started to take off his suit jacket but the wet fabric of the sleeves stubbornly clung to his arms, and he groaned in irritation.

"Here." Phoenix maneuvered behind him and helped tug off the jacket, letting it plop onto the floor with a wet squelch. Edgeworth found he didn't have the energy to chastise Phoenix for mistreating his garments. In fact, he stopped caring much about anything when Phoenix cupped his face in his hands to give him a long, slow kiss.

His eyes fell shut as he surrendered himself to Phoenix's attention, savoring the feeling of those warm lips moving firmly against his own. He could feel that warmth seeping into him, blood coursing through him with renewed vigor as he returned the kiss.

Phoenix pressed his forehead against his when they parted. "I can see you've had a hell of a day," he said. "Come on, let's get you into something dry."

Edgeworth snatched up his jacket and followed him down the hallway into his bedroom, and started stripping off the rest of his soaked clothes. Phoenix disappeared briefly into the bathroom and returned with a bundle of large towels and a fluffy bathrobe. Edgeworth grabbed the top towel and started mopping up the wet streams coursing down his arms.

Phoenix took another towel and ruffled it across his grey hair, made dark by the rain. He looked up in time to catch Phoenix's cheeky grin. "You look like a mad scientist or something, Miles, with your hair sticking up everywhere like that."

Edgeworth shot him a withering glare before sighing and trying to smooth his hair back into place. "At least I don't look like I've been on the receiving end of shock treatment," he responded, gesturing toward Phoenix's spikes.

"Aw, first words you've said to me since you come in and it's an insult. Good to know the rain hasn't dampened your wit at least."

Edgeworth felt his face heat up as he realized Phoenix was right – he hadn't even said a proper greeting, much less thanked him for his help. He slipped on the robe, reveling in the soft cotton, and looked down as he tied it around the front. "Th-Thank you for your assistance, Wright."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and tipped Edgeworth's head back up. "Don't sweat it," he said, blue eyes glinting. "Come into the living room when you're done here. I'll be working on dinner."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows, surprised that he had volunteered to cook, and Phoenix gave him a quick kiss before heading back down the hallway. He gathered up his ruined clothes and wrung them out in the bathroom. After weighing whether or not they could be salvaged he threw the pile into the hamper, deciding to just order another suit.

He fell onto the couch in the living room, sighing as he leaned back into the cushions. A moment later Phoenix entered and handed him a steaming mug. He expected tea, or perhaps coffee – _Phoenix never knew how long to steep tea leaves_ – but was surprised when he tasted rich hot chocolate. He smiled fondly at the cup, recalling wonderful memories associated with that drink, and then up at Phoenix, who was busy surrounding him with pillows and wrapping him in a blanket.

Edgeworth settled back as Phoenix opened up one of his _Steel Samurai_ cases and put on a random episode. "Dinner should be ready by the time the show's done," he said, "so just sit there and watch and warm up." The words came out in a mocking strict voice, and Phoenix flashed him a grin before leaving for the kitchen.

Edgeworth chuckled lowly, touched at Phoenix's display. All the annoyances and cares of the day were soon forgotten as he sipped his cocoa and became engrossed in the show. Sometimes he wondered at how a simple children's show could bring him so much joy – but perhaps that was trick: simplicity. With all the complexities of his life and his work, the grey morality of petty crimes and plea bargains and institutionalized injustices, it was refreshing to indulge in a more simplistic reality with clearly defined good and evil. It helped to recapture some of that lost innocence and wonder at the world he once possessed as a child.

Phoenix returned as the ending theme song was playing and led him to the table; a large batch of chicken noodle soup waited for them. He gave Edgeworth a sheepish grin. "My mother used to make this when I had a cold. It always made me feel better." He fixed up a bowl and slid it to the prosecutor. "Now," he said, preparing a bowl for himself, "why don't you tell me what happened?"

Edgeworth went over everything that had gone wrong for him during the day as they ate, feeling his energy returning with each bite. He had no idea where Phoenix had found the soup in his cupboards, but he had to admit it did make him feel better.

Phoenix listened to his tale, nodding and wincing in sympathy. He tried to cheer Edgeworth up about shopping for yet another vehicle, and joked that one more stamp on the import dealership's card and he'd get the next car free. Even Edgeworth laughed at the thought.

He felt a little odd as they talked. Though the tie and jacket were long gone, Phoenix still wore his suit shirt and pants, while he lounged in a robe. But even the snug terrycloth couldn't keep out the chill, and he shivered as he helped Phoenix clean up.

"You're still cold?" Phoenix asked, frowning. He dropped the bowl in the sink and slid his soapy hands inside the front of the robe, brushing them against Edgeworth's chest. Edgeworth shuddered at the sudden warmth. "God, you're freezing!" He turned off the water at the sink. "Dishes can wait. Let's go take a bath."

Phoenix soon had the hot water running in the large freestanding tub and was shedding the rest of his clothes. Edgeworth couldn't help but watch as more and more skin was revealed: the broad line of his chest as each button was undone, muscular thighs as he slipped off his pants, dark hairs trailing down his stomach to…

He snapped his eyes back up as the man shifted, shutting off the faucet. Phoenix straightened and turned toward him, undid the knot on the bathrobe and pushed it off Edgeworth's shoulders. They stood naked under the lowered bathroom lights and Phoenix moved in closer. Edgeworth captured his lips, trying to tell him with his kiss just how much he appreciated everything Phoenix had done that evening to lift his spirits.

He heard Phoenix groan, felt him rock his hips slightly into his own. Edgeworth shook from more than just his chill when they parted.

He set about lowering himself into the water while Phoenix stacked supplies on the floor near the bathtub: washcloths, soap, shampoo, more towels on the tiles surrounding the tub. The water felt _amazing_; Phoenix had gotten the temperature just perfect. He groaned as the water lapped over his legs and up to his waist.

Phoenix gingerly stepped in behind him, slowly skimming down so that he rested against the edge of the tub. "Ahh," he sighed, sitting back. As his legs slid around outside Edgeworth's, water sloshing about, his hands gripped the prosecutor's shoulders and Edgeworth was abruptly pulled back to rest against Phoenix's chest. Edgeworth tensed at the sudden movement.

"Just relax, Miles," Phoenix said, hot breath ghosting across his ears. He felt Phoenix's arms and legs tighten around him, squeezing him in a full-body hug; with a shuddering sigh he tipped his head back against Phoenix's shoulder, closed his eyes, and let his body go limp.

"That's it," he heard Phoenix murmur. He kept one hand steady on Edgeworth's shoulder while the other dipped into the tub, cupping a handful of the hot water and tipping it onto his chest. Edgeworth groaned as the water slid down, leaving a trail of warmth across his skin.

"Should have known it'd take more than a blanket to unfreeze the almighty Edgeworth." He could hear the smile in Phoenix's voice, feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"The most effective way to regain warmth is to share body heat with another person," he replied, smirking slightly.

"Hey, I'm letting you leech as much as you can off of me." His limbs tightened around him again, and Phoenix bent his head around to press against Edgeworth's mouth. He slid his lips back to Edgeworth's neck, kissing and licking the skin as he loosened his grip and resumed pouring handfuls of hot water across Edgeworth's torso.

Edgeworth shifted and groaned softly, feeling true warmth finally begin to seep in. Phoenix pushed him forward gently and he sat up; he felt long fingers sifting through his fine grey hair and then shook slightly as water cascaded over his head and down his back. The rush of heat along his spine was dizzying and made him grip the sides of the bathtub. A moment later those fingers returned to his scalp, scratching lightly as Phoenix worked in the lather. Edgeworth found himself content to let Phoenix do whatever he wanted.

Soon the suds were rinsed out and Phoenix began running washcloth-covered palms along Edgeworth's back. He dipped his hands into the warm water every few moments to reheat them and re-wet the cloth as he massaged the tense muscles.

The water surged forward as Phoenix shifted closer, sending warm currents around their legs. As Phoenix's hands worked lower, he ran his lips across Edgeworth's neck, his shoulders, between his shoulder blades. He licked and nibbled at the wet skin and pressed his thumbs into the small of Edgeworth's back.

Edgeworth was panting now, skin tingling from the returning warmth and from Phoenix's actions. Indeed, hot waves of arousal surged through him as he felt Phoenix's hardness pressing at his lower back, and he let slip a small groan as other ways of sharing body heat crossed his mind.

Phoenix circled his arms around Edgeworth's chest and rested his chin on his shoulder. He licked along the shell of his ear before worrying the lobe between his teeth. "Lay back," he whispered, leaning backwards.

"Wright," Edgeworth moaned as he was pulled back. He shifted his hips, grinding against Phoenix's arousal, and he heard an answering groan.

Phoenix moved his legs on top of Edgeworth's, holding him down. "Stay still," he said, voice low and rough. "Let me warm you up."

Edgeworth was fully hard now, his cock jutting up proudly from the water, but Phoenix ignored it. Instead, he pulled the rough washcloth along Edgeworth's arms, rinsed away the soap, and then brought the prosecutor's hand up to his mouth. Edgeworth groaned as behind him Phoenix licked each finger slowly, sucking each one into the warm cavern of his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before releasing it with a pop and moving on to the next one. Phoenix shifted his attention to the other hand, and Edgeworth felt his excitement heighten yet another notch as Phoenix repeated it all again.

He shivered as his last finger was released. He saw the washcloth dip into the water again and glide across his chest. He arched his back as Phoenix rubbed lightly at his nipple, the edges of the cloth teasing the sensitive skin mercilessly, and groaned as Phoenix finally rubbed harder, pinching and tweaking the pert nub through the cloth. Phoenix's free hand matched the motions with his other nipple, and Edgeworth gasped at the contrast between the cloth and bare skin.

Edgeworth felt Phoenix's hands drift lower, his nerves coming alive with heat. Phoenix rubbed at his stomach, ghosted the cloth around his navel, traced his fingertips along his hips, slid his hands across his thighs, ran his fingers along the groove where thigh joined body, played with the silvery curls; he touched everywhere except where Edgeworth wanted his touch most. He was _so close_ Edgeworth felt he was going to be driven insane.

"Phoenix… please," he keened, not caring how desperate he sounded. All that mattered to him was that the man behind him – his simple, wonderful, infuriating, unwavering lover – finish what he started.

"Are you warm enough?" Phoenix asked, stopping all of his movements except for his lips at Edgeworth's ear.

"I'm… yes… I…" Proper sentences had abandoned him, overtaken by his feverish need. He tilted his head back far enough to gaze heavy-lidded at Phoenix, lifted his hand out of the water to cup his stubbly cheek, and kissed him with all the fire burning through him.

Phoenix bucked his hips, and as their breath ran out he threw away the cloth and at long last wrapped his fingers around Edgeworth's aching cock. Edgeworth drew in a sharp breath, shaking and gasping as Phoenix dragged his hand along his length.

After a few earth-shattering pulls, he finally regained the presence of mind to realize Phoenix had leaned over the tub and was drenching his fingers with the silicon lube. Phoenix's hand wriggled beneath him and he was quickly prepared; Edgeworth threw his arms back around Phoenix's neck and levered himself down onto Phoenix. They both groaned in satisfaction as they were finally joined, and Phoenix resumed stroking Edgeworth as he pushed into that spot that made Edgeworth cry out.

Edgeworth lost track of time as pleasure consumed them, him canting up into Phoenix's hand and down onto his hard length, his lover grinding his hips slowly and deliberately into him. The water swirled about them, moving wildly and sloshing over the edges onto the carefully laid towels as they rocked against each other.

He heard Phoenix moan his name, the sound low and slurred with pleasure, as his lips returned to Edgeworth's neck. He bit down at the junction where it met his shoulder, and suddenly everything became too much. Edgeworth shot his hips forward and let out a loud groan as he came, gripping the sides of the bathtub hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Behind him, he heard Phoenix make a growling noise and he wrapped his arms around Edgeworth, holding him tightly as he worked his hips faster. Once he finally came down from his blissful high, Edgeworth moved his hips in counterpoint, trying to give Phoenix as much contact as possible. A few moments later Phoenix buried his face in his neck, muffling his cry as he too found his release.

They lay there in the tub, boneless as jellyfish as they regained their breaths. Edgeworth rubbed his hands across Phoenix's legs, moving slowly as his heartbeat settled back to its normal pace.

"I think I am well warmed and recovered from the rain," he said, smiling lightly as he turned his head and pressed a kiss against Phoenix's neck.

He was jostled slightly as Phoenix chuckled. "Good. Then let's get cleaned off and go to bed."

After the shower, when they were nestled beneath the warm duvet in Edgeworth's bed, Phoenix curled up to next to him and wrapped his arm around his chest. "Do you have to go in tomorrow?" he asked, voice drowsy. "It's the weekend."

"No," Edgeworth answered, pulling him close. "And it's supposed to rain again."

"Damn. I was going to ride over to the store and pick up some groceries."

Edgeworth smirked. "Well then, Wright, when you get done… it will be my turn to warm _you_ up."


End file.
